


The Red String Theory

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Flirting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Keith is a dork, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Red String of Fate, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soulmate Strings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Listen. I know these two chapters were short. I'm sorry. I have literally never even watched Voltron, but decided to write a Voltron fic because I really dislike myself!! I hope it isn't too bad, but I do want to say that the chapters well get longer from here on out, so. Yeah!! Thank you for reading!! <3333





	1. What Is The Red String Theory?

**Understanding The Red String Theory: Volume I.**

 

**_What is The Red String Theory?_ This theory is only classified as a theory because there is little to no scientific evidence on to how it works. From what we have gathered, all people will suddenly find a red 'string' hanging from their right pinky fingers. It is not completely uncommon to have your 'string' attached upon a different finger, but there has yet to be a recorded case of a string located anywhere on the left hand. **

 

**The 'string' is not something you can physically touch, rather it will slip through your fingertips if you attempt to hold it. Due to this fact, scientists have not yet been able to find out how it works. Since you can only see yours and your soulmates 'string', it is fairly easy to find your soulmate if you begin to search by following the red. Most chose to wait for fate to bring then together, but there are others who would rather find their soulmate as quickly as possible.**

 

At that last paragraph, Keith found himself scoffing, closing the cover of the library book he'd borrowed and slamming it on the table. How was any of this supposed to help him...? 

 

He'd turned sixteen. He'd turned seventeen. He'd turned eighteen and all that had happened was that he gained a red string on his ring finger of his _left_ hand. He'd told some people before, though most thought he was just yanking their... well...  _strings._  

 

He hated not knowing what exactly was going on with his life, having had a hard enough time when he'd been forcibly tossed into omegahood with a cold sweat and aching hips. So now, even after having two years to adjust to the bright string attached to his finger, he just couldn't stop glaring at it. 

 

It caused him all sorts of worry. What if the Alpha he was paired with was a total dick? What if the Alpha already had somebody and would resent Keith for forcing them apart over a stupid piece of string? And God. Pray tell. When would they meet...?

 

Now. Despite Keith's seemingly annoyed attitude towards all of this soulmate business, he genuinely did want to meet his. 

 

He remembers when his brother had met his soulmate, the softie started crying in front of  _'the most beautiful girl in the whole world'._ Keith wasn't a liar. He would admit that he wanted to look at him the way Shiro looked at Allura, no matter how cheesy and disgustingly domestic it all seemed to him.

 

But hey... maybe, just maybe he could do disgustingly domestic someday.

 


	2. Focusing On The Future.

Lance McLaine loves his soulmate.

 

Well. Ok. He will. For now, the Alpha is in love with the thought of his soulmate. He imagines them to be cute and soft, someone who will appreciate him and allow him to dote on them. 

 

Ah, his wonderful that would be. A kind omega with large, captivating eyes and cute tendencies that would make Lance melt. 

 

It seemed that our favorite Cuban miracle thought and dreamed more about his soulmate than he did actually searching for them.

 

It's not necessarily a bad thing, but to some of the others around him, it was becoming a serious problem and safety hazard.

 

The boy had walked into his coworkers three separate times that day and to them it was getting old. So this is how Lance ended up cornered in the breakroom by Pidge, Hunk and Allura. 

 

Typically, the music store was the place Lance was the most focused, typically seated behind the counter, writing sheet music or paying the guitar for some little neighbourhood kids that had become entranced by his sound.

 

_But oh. Today was a no._

 

Even during the whole lecture as to why he really can't let himself get distracted while working in a shop full of thousands of dollars worth instruments, Lance's eyes had kept shifting down to his hand, a find look on his face. 

 

"-nce. Lance. Lance!! Fucking pay attention!!" Pidge snapped, flicking him in the forehead and letting out a heady exhale. "Dude, not even Hunk was this bad before he met Shay. What is your deal?"

 

"I dunno. Nothing probably, I mean have you seen me? I am perfect!"

 

"No. Lance, what is up with all of this starting into space garbage? It is horrible." 

 

"Aww, Pidge, are you  _jealous_?" 

 

"Ew. Leave it to Lance to ruin it when I try to be nice and show some concern." 

 

At this, Lance just laughed, pulling Pidge in for a hug and laughing when they started to tense up. 

"Thank you for the concern, Pidge, but I really am cool! Just thinking about the future!!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I know these two chapters were short. I'm sorry. I have literally never even watched Voltron, but decided to write a Voltron fic because I really dislike myself!! I hope it isn't too bad, but I do want to say that the chapters well get longer from here on out, so. Yeah!! Thank you for reading!! <3333


	3. In This World Full Of People.

It was while Keith glared at the book once more, nearly a week later that he'd been saved by a text. Saved, in hindsight, may not be the correct term. 

 

It had been from Shiro, the name on the screen giving it away quickly enough.

 

 **Space Dad:** Hey, kiddo. What are you doing?

 

Keith looked at the book once more, scoffing and pushing it off of the side table before turning his attention back to his phone. 

 

 **You:** Nothing. Just sitting at the dorms.

 

It wasn't a lie. Keith  _is_ sitting around his dorm room. He just happens to be having an internal battle with that damn book. In fact, he doesn't know why he hadn't just taken it back, because the stupid thing was causing the omega too many questions that he'd never get an answer to unless he found his supposed fated one.  ~~Keith doesn't doubt he has~~ ~~one, he just doubts that they'll want him, but that's for another chapter.~~

 

 **Space Dad:** Dope, since you aren't busy, why don't you come over to my place? Allura and I are having a small get together so we can get to know each others friends.

 

 **You:** Shiro, please never say 'dope' again. Also, when you say get to know each other's friends, you mean that it's just her friends and you feel awkward because you don't any if them yet, so you want me to come over to lighten that for you?

 

 **Space Dad:** Yeah... please?

 

Keith sighed.

 

 **You:** I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Need me to bring anything?

 

After one last text, Keith decided he probably would not regret getting some genuine human communication for the first time in a few months. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Keith was wrong. Keith  _does_ regret this. The people he'd seen so far were nice enough, but there were apparently two who were running late. He'd been told, sadly, that those two people had a tendency to yell and occasionally let their mouths run away with them. 

 

He'd heard that and he'd attempted to suppress a groan, but there were a few hands on his shoulders assuring him it'd be alright, suddenly Keith was thankful that his scent could give away his anxiety.

 

"So are they your co-workers then, Allura?" The woman nodded, a warm smile on her face as she thought of her underlings.

 

"Yes, you should hear Pidge play the keyboard! They are quite quick with their fingers!" She gushed, a found look in her eye, reminding Keith of a mother who was basing about her children.

 

"Didn't you say Leo played the guitar...?" Shiro questioned, a nervous look on his face as he stressed the tan hand in his palm. 

 

"It's Lance, darling. And yes. He plays guitar! He has a very remarkable voice, as well!" The look was back and Keith nodded in affirmation. These two were like a married couple who had so many children that they doted on, but like a real old man, Shiro had a hard time remembering everyone's names, being Allura to remind him. 

 

"Do you-"

 

Shortly after he'd opened his mouth to speak, the door slammed open, boisterous laughter coming from the hall and Keith felt himself tense, but not for long before he went boneless, seeing a light tug on his string that made his head shoot up, everyone turning to look at him, Hunk and Shay tilting their heads in unison and Shiro raising a brow. 

 

He'd raised his hand slightly, twisting his wrist around slightly and following the string carefully with his eyes. The string was a touch rumpled, a circular loop a few feet away that had the potential to turn into a knot. 

 

He had the urge to stand up, walk to the door and find who was sitting there, felt the urge to stay by that person if his life depended on it and his heart was filled with a warm presence that he'd never felt before. He didn't understand it and for a brief moment, Keith couldn't breathe. 

 

"We're in the kitchen, guys!!"

 

There were a few words spoken, Keith knew, could see their mouths moving, but he hasn't really heard them, too shocked by the onslaught of emotion that he couldn't do anything. So instead, he stared towards the mouth of the hallway, eyes wide and hand raised weakly. 

 

And then suddenly, there was a sharp inhale from the mouth of the hallway and Keith's eyes focused in on a tan man with maintained mop of brown hair on his head. His mouth hung open slightly, eyes gigantic and finally Keith's eyes traveled down to the man's right hand, seeing a tiny red bow tied around his ring finger before a string of the same bright pigment spilled into a spools worth of sewing thread.

 

So many questions were in his head, tumbling around and finally coming to a stop whenever he looked into a pair of deep blue eyes. 

 

They were beautiful, reminded Keith if the ocean and he felt like he could lost in them when suddenly a voice cut through the room like a knife, cutting Keith away from his focus on the handsome stranger and towards his brother. 

 

"Keith? What's wrong? Do you two know each other...?" Shiro had an expression that looked like he was ready to help Keith escape if he needed to, but Keith simply shook his head softly, looking back at the tanned boy before saying a sentence that probably would save him in the end.

 

"Not yet... but it looks like we're supposed to."


	4. Stayed And Stared At You So I Wouldn't Lose My Mind.

"You're, um... you're not exactly what I expected..." The tanned stranger spoke, though his voice was low and slightly disbelieving, making Keith wonder if his suspicions about his future with his soulmate- this guy -were correct. 

 

"I'm sorry...?" Keith could tell his voice had turned even more quiet than before because the other occupants were all looking at him like he was a kicked puppy, Allura looking ready to defend Keith if she had to. "Is that a bad thing...?"

 

"No! No! Just... oh, wow, eres muy bonita..." At this, Keith's eyes widened. He hasn't expected the guy to start speaking Spanish, yet there he was speaking Spanish.

 

"I-I don't understand, I'm sorry..." 

 

"Ah, it was nothing important!" The guy was tall, Keith noticed, looked taller the closer he got and with every step, the omega could feel his heart clench in the most pleasant way. Suddenly though, there was a hand in front of him, held out to clasp and Keith realized then that it was the hand with the string. "I'm Lance."

 

He took it with a slight smile, their strings touching, a bubbly feeling in his chest when Lance flashed him a bright smile. "Keith..."

 

He knew his voice was quieter than normal, could tell that his omegan side was becoming a touch too prominent, but Keith couldn't find it in himself to care. He was aggressive normally, always pouring to be the best and do his best, knew he probably was one of the best... but in this moment, with his soulmate looking at him and just  _touching_ him, he felt so incredibly relaxed. 

 

He realized that everyone else probably realized what was happening, but he didn't care. Yes, these moments were some of the most intimate, but right now, he didn't want it any other way. He just sat there, feeling a bit flushed as Lance's eyes traveled all over his form, making him feel slightly self conscious, but that was stopped quick as Lance's dc cent began to permeate into his nose.

 

The tanned boy smelt like cinnamon and rain and hot pavement after the fact. He smelled amazing and Keith couldn't get enough. It was a bizarre scent, he knew, but it seemed to fit  _his_ soulmate perfectly.

 

"Looks like Lance did get lucky with a nice soulmate. A pretty one too." This caused Keith to turn his head, finally pushing him out of his Lance induced haze. "I'm Pidge."

 

He held out his hand, the right one, mind you. For some reason, it felt bad to offer his left hand to anyone except for the Alpha in front of him, he who was so very Alpha. 

 

"Hmm? Making sure but to give me your left hand, Keith? Well, that's a sign, huh, buddy?" Pidge turned to Lance, smiling wickedly before opening her mouth once more. "Guess that means he wants to save that one for your d-"

 

There was a harsh growl from Shiro, a snicker from Pidge and Lance looked ready to cry from the look on the older Alpha's face. Keith, on the other hand, just started to turn into a tomato, letting out a tiny squeak that definitely didn't turn Lance's ears red. Nope. 

 

"P-Pidge, have mercy on Keith... he's new and doesn't know how we work yet..." Lance had given up on trying to stifle his laughter, though Keith was slightly miffed that the Alpha hadn't sick up for his honor, but then he remembered that this group was practically family to each other, so it had probably been a joke. 

 

Still though. Because Keith is Keith, regardless of secondary gender, he felt his competitive streak flare up.

 

"Hmm? I don't understand? Enlighten me then." Shiro snorted at this, recognizing the signs of a battle ready Keith. Lance raised a brow before he schooled it into a grin. 

 

"Well, Keith, we like to joke around with each other and see who can make the harshest or most crude jokes and we keep a tally going, because whenever someone gets to fifty, the rest of the grip is obligated to buy the winner pizza!"

 

Now this, Keith was interested in. 

 

"So... you're telling me that I could make a ton of dick jokes or jokes about my brothers showering habits and win a free pizza? I'm in. I love pizza."

 

Alta raised a questioning brow and turned to Shiro, who gulped, making Lance bust out in laughter.

 

"Pidge, better add Keith to the board." He turned to the omega next to him again, giving a devilish smile. "Watch out, honey. I always win."

 

"Hmm... well that was before I got here." Keith grinned, looking at the tally board and seeing that Lance had far less tallies than Pidge and, surprisingly, Allura. "Tell me, does twelve tales get a pizza? I think not."

 

The Alpha gasped, putting a hand onto his chest and feigning shock, but Keith could tell that Lance hasn't really expected it, but there was a smile showing in his eyes, telling him that the other didn't really mind. 

 

And truly for once, Keith didn't really mind the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So. I know that in canon and most fics, Keith and Lance tend to start their relationships off to a rocky start. However, I really wanted to have something more like regular, friendly competition, while they do genuinely like each other. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
